We will screen for ICA in first and second degree relatives of individuals with IDDM. In this phase II trial, the major objective is to determine the relative risk of developing IDDM over 5 years in individuals who tested ICA positive in phase I so as to identify subjects appropriate for the intervention trial in phase III.